Panizza Family/Transcript
Submission Reel Jo:"I'm here in Scottsdale, Arizona, ready to help a family. Come take a look." ???:"Hi, I'm Robert." ???:"And I'm Belinda." Robert and Belinda:"We're the Panizzas." Belinda: "My husband is a firefighter and I work at a nail salon. We have Imogen who's 12, Leon who's 11, and Jana who is 9." Observation Begins is making Turkey sandwiches for lunch Imogen: "Can I have some gummy worms, please?" Belinda: "No, sweetheart. We will begin lunch soon." Jo: "When Imogen's mother said that there will be no gummy worms until lunch is over, Imogen began to throw a raging fit." Imogen:"I WANT GUMMY WORMS!" Belinda:"You can have them when lunch ends." Imogen: "YOU (Bleep) GOBLIN! I WANT TO EAT GUMMY WORMS!" Belinda: "Come sit down with your family and ignore the worms. You can have them later." Imogen: "I AM NOT IGNORING THEM YOU STUPID (Bleep)!" flips Belinda off Belinda: "You do not talk to me like that Imogen!" Imogen: "I love gummy worms a lot, but I'm not allowed to eat them at lunchtime and that makes me disappointed." Jo: As Imogen was continuing to protest, I wanted to talk to Leon and Jana about their sister's behavior. Jo: "Does Imogen always behave like this?" Jana: "I think most of the time." Leon: "I agree." Leon: "My sister Imogen is not being a good girl." House Rules Jo: "I'm here today to introduce the house rules." Jo: "The household needed some structure, organization, discipline, and of course, rules." Jo: "Rule number 1: Everybody must speak politely. Rule number 2: Cell phones must be turned off after 7:00pm on week nights/ 8:00pm on weekends..." Imogen: "When I heard what Jo said about cell phones being turned off, I was like, 'What? Is she for real?'" Jo: "Rule number three: MySpace is a privilege which you earn for up to 1 hour per day." Imogen: "Has this lady lost her mind?!" Imogen: "I strongly disagree with that. I STRONGLY disagree!" Belinda: "Sorry, Imogen, but the rules are there and that is final!" Imogen: "These rules shouldn't be even on there. I want to go on MySpace and chat with my friends all day long and talk to them on my cell phone!" Belinda: "You can only go on the site for 1 hour at once and we can't remove those rules." Jo: "Imogen did not agree with the rules, and she was not happy at all." Imogen: Jo "You're a (bleep)!!!! I WILL NEVER GET TO DO ANYTHING ON MYSPACE AND MY CELL PHONE!" storms off Belinda: "Imogen, please. Come back." Imogen: "NO! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS (bleep!) WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO GIVE UP MY (bleep)ING MYSPACE PRIVILEDGES!!! THIS IS ABSOLUTE (bleep)!" Belinda: "I've never seen Imogen lose it like that. It was quite scary." Belinda: "Imogen, open this door." Imogen: "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Jo: "Imogen was very hostile. She did not want to listen at all." Belinda: "Dad and I are trying to make things better for this family, Imogen. We're not trying to be mean." Imogen: "(bleep) OFF!!!" Imogen: "I was so mad that Mom had decided to cut off my time on MySpace." Imogen: (now crying) "YOU DON'T WANT ME HAVING A LIFE! YOU WOULD RATHER ME LOCKED IN THIS STUPID HOUSE ALL DAY!" Belinda: "Oh, Imogen." Jana: "This is the first time that I've seen my sister have a major meltdown. I don't like it when she acts like this.Though it was quite funny actually." Calm Down Zone for Imogen Jo: "Two hours later, Imogen was still arguing with Belinda. So, I decided to step in." Jo: "Imogen, listen to me." Imogen: "I don't need to listen to you. You come into this house and try and change everything. Who the (bleep) do you think you are?!?" Jo: "I am a nanny with over 15 years of experience, and I know my job. Imogen, this behavior of yours is unacceptable." Imogen: "Whatever! (starts shouting) I DON'T CARE IF IT IS (bleep)ing UNACCEPTABLE! I WANTED TO HAVE GUMMY WORMS BEFORE LUNCHTIME AND HAVE SO MUCH TIME ON THE (bleep) COMPUTER TALKING TO MY FRIENDS AT SCHOOL WITH MYSPACE YOU (bleep)!" Jo: "Finally, Imogen is disciplined via the Calm Down Zone." walks by and takes Imogen to the Calm Down Zone Belinda: "I will not tolerate your attitude against Jo and that back-talk is completely unacceptable. You need to take a break for 12 minutes and apologize afterward." Imogen: "JUST (bleep) OFF!!!!" confiscates Imogen's cell phone Imogen: "You're not taking my cell phone away from me!" Belinda: "You really should have thought twice before you decided to give me that attitude." Imogen's cell phone in her purse Imogen: (screaming and crying) "YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY CELL PHONE AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" goes over to Imogen. She looks furious Belinda: "Imogen, stop it. I am not in the mood for this." Jo: "And then, Imogen slaps her mother in the face! I was SO angry!" Jo: "Imogen, you do not slap your mother because that behavior is unacceptable and it's not a game!" Imogen: "(bleep) OFF JO!" Jo: "HEY! If you do another negative action, I am going to raise my voice at you." Imogen: "DO IT (bleep)!!! I DON'T CARE!!!" Jo: "KNOCK IT OFF, IMOGEN!" Imogen: "SHUT UP YOU (bleep)!" Jo: "She just wouldn't stop." Imogen: "I HATE YOU, AND I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" grabs a nearby crystal vase and throws it at her mother, who ducks Belinda: "Imogen, no! Stop this! You are going to hurt someone!" Imogen: "I will hurt you if you shut up!" Jo: "Excuse me? I don't like the way you are attacking your mother. Go sit down and we will return in 12 minutes." Imogen: "Mind your own (bleep)ing business, you dorks! Get the (bleep) out of here!" and Belinda leave Imogen in the Calm Zone with no more conversation escapes and smashes Belinda's laptop Belinda: "IMOGEN!!!! THAT WAS BRAND NEW!!!!!" Jo: "What happened?" Belinda: "Imogen smashed my laptop. Look at it." looks at the smashed laptop Jo: "And if Imogen's protest was over, think again!" goes into the longue room and rips up the House Rules chart Imogen: "HERE'S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR STUPID RULES!!!!" the House Rules chart into the fireplace Jo: "Imogen, NO!" plays very loud Kayne West songs on her iPod Touch upstairs with questionable content Jo: "Imogen then started to play music on her iPod Touch that has questionable, explicit lyrics that contain a load of profanity." Belinda: "Imogen, I do not appreciate that trashy music!" Imogen: "AND I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU TAKING AWAY MY MYSPACE TIME AND MY CELL PHONE!!!!" Belinda: "I was just over Imogen's behavior, so I just stormed downstairs and went into the kitchen and cried my eyes out." sobs Belinda: "Imogen hates me. She treats me like garbage, I just don't understand why she hates me. I'm a terrible mother." Jo: "No, you're not a terrible mother. She's just resisting change because you and Robert have decided to introduce stability into the household." Jo: "Imogen's behavior was beyond appauling, so I just suggested to Belinda that she send Imogen to bed early." Belinda: "Imogen, you are going to bed early tonight." Imogen: " Oh crud. Now I'm in trouble....." arrives home Robert: "What's been happening darling?" Belinda: "Oh, it's been quite a rough day, Robert, a lot of drama and all that." Robert: "What's happened?" Belinda: "Imogen just disagreed to the new rules regarding the 1-hour a day of MySpace." Robert: "What did she do?" Belinda: "Oh, she broke my new laptop, threw the house rules chart into the fireplace, played music with questionable content on her iPod Touch, told me that she wished I were dead, attacked me by chucking a crystal vase at me, and cussed at me and Jo." Jo: "Hi, I'm Jo Frost. You must be Robert." Robert: "Hi. Robert Panizza, firefighter. I work 5 to 6 nights a week." Imogen vs. Jo Jo: "As I was talking to Robert, Imogen was watching a soap opera on TV." [Imogen watches Young and the Restless while playing Temple Run on her iPod Touch] Belinda: "Imogen Brunetta Panizza, come here." Imogen: "No." Belinda: "Imogen, I need to talk to you right now." Imogen: "FINE!!!!" [ turns off the TV and her iPod Touch, then goes over to Belinda] Belinda: "Your behavior today was appalling, destructive and totally disrespectful. Not only is Jo giving us a new house rules chart, but you have now lost your cell phone, MySpace time, and your iPod Touch for three whole days! And because of this, you will be going to bed at 7:30 tonight. Your father is not happy with your behavior either." Imogen: "I could not believe what I just heard. I lost my cell phone, my MySpace time, and my iPod Touch for 3 days! My mom is torturing me!" Imogen: "You can't tell me what to do. If I want to go on MySpace or on my (bleep) cell phone, then I will!" loses it Belinda: "I had definitely lost my cool with Imogen. She would not give up her cell phone, her iPod Touch, or her MySpace time without a fight." Robert: "What is going on in there?" Belinda: "I can't do this anymore. I just can't deal with this (bleep)!" runs upstairs crying Jo: "I was very angry with Imogen by how she disrespected her mother and I just knew that I had to raise my voice." Jo: "Imogen!" Imogen: "I'm not talking to you!" (does the 'talk to the hand' gesture to Jo) Jo: "I'm talking to you, Imogen, I need you to look at me, please." Imogen: "Well, I'm NOT looking at you! So, don't waste your breath!" Jo: "Imogen, please. You need to listen. Your behavior towards me and your mother is unacceptable. You need to realize you are hurting your mother emotionally; you are making her feel bad." Imogen: "I'm not listening. She brought it on herself trying to take away my cell phone and MySpace time!" starts to raise her voice louder Jo: "THERE IS A PUNISHMENT FOR YOU! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF THE CONSEQUENCES ARE BAD OR EVEN WORSE!!! NOW STOP IT, IMOGEN!" Imogen: "I dare you to come upstairs and say it!" Jo: "DO NOT ALLOW ME TO SHOUT THE THING THAT I HAVE SAID EARLIER!" Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny, Imogen manages to put Jo to sleep." Robert: "Imogen, I want you to apologize to Nanny Jo." Announcer: "But will this Pre-teen terror surrender?" Imogen vs. Jo: Part 2 Jo: "DO NOT ALLOW ME TO SHOUT THE THING THAT I HAVE SAID EARLIER!" trips Jo over Imogen: "Sucked in!" Jo: "Ouch! Why did you do that, Imogen?" Imogen: "Because you are not allowed on this universe!" kicks Jo Jo: "Imogen, no! Yo do not kick Jo-Jo. That is not nice." Imogen: "You need to sleep!" Robert: "Imogen Panizza!" Imogen: "Yes, Daddykins?" Robert: "I need to talk to you right now. In the kitchen." follows Robert Robert: "Imogen, I am not very happy with your behavior towards you mother and Nanny Jo Frost." Imogen: "They won't let me have any fun! I'm allowed to go on my cell phone and MySpace! They're just being mean to me!" Robert: "I disagree with that, Imogen. Jo is only here to help us so that we can be a happier family." Imogen: "I don't care, Robert. Now shut the (bleep) up God(beep) it!" Robert: "Imogen." Imogen: "I'LL JUST PUT JO IN A SURGERY THEN!!!" Jo: "The threat about me being in a surgery was revealed." ''' Robert: "Imogen, I want you to apologize to Nanny Jo." Imogen: "I ain't apologizing." Robert: "Imogen, I'm not kidding. Apologize to Jo." Jo: "Imogen, KNOCK IT OFF NOW!!!" Imogen: "NO, I WON'T!!!!" '''Jo: "As Imogen was continuing her protest, I could see that Leon and Jana were crying from upstairs." goes upstairs to see Jana and Leon Jo: "Hi. You don't mind if I talk to you two?" Leon: "Yes." *sniffles* Leon: "Imogen scares us, and she almost broke my arm on one occasion." Jo: "What happened?" Leon: "My sister nearly broke my arm once. I'm scared of her." arm is in a cast Jo: "Jana, what is wrong with your arm?" Jana: "I got bitten by my big sister." Jana: "Imogen just bit me in the arm. It is so painful." Jo: "My word, why did she do that?" Jana: "Because she is nasty and mean." Jo: "As I was talking to Leon and Jana, Belinda flew down the stairs and resumed punishing Imogen." Belinda: "Imogen, you are banned from using MySpace for 3 weeks, and you are grounded for a whole month!" goes to punch Belinda's face, however Belinda is prepared Belinda: "Don't you dare!" Jo: "Send her to bed. Because she's been so naughty, send her straight to bed." Belinda: "Imogen, that is enough. You are going straight to bed tonight." confiscates Imogen's iPod Touch is working on his 3D puzzle in his bedroom while Jana is hiding under her bed Belinda: "Go to your room now, Imogen." sends Imogen to her room Imogen: "I'LL BE GONE IN THE MORNING!!!" Belinda: "What are you talking about?" Imogen: "I'm going out with my boyfriend, Lucas." slams the door Jo: "Who's Lucas?" Belinda: "Some 19-year-old guy she met at the Internet cafe. My husband and I do not approve of him." Jo: "How come?" Belinda: "Lucas is 7 years older than her, and he also has a criminal record." Jo: "I cannot believe that Imogen has dated her 19-year-old boyfriend. I mean, seriously the parents don't approve of him since there is a huge age difference!" Imogen and Lucas Imogen: "Lucas is the love of my life and I enjoy being with him." Lucas: "So, where to, Imogen?" Imogen: "Let's go to the youth centre." Lucas: "All right, babe. Hop in my car and let's go." Jana's 10th Birthday Party Disaster Jo: "The next day was Jana's birthday, and she was having a pool/barbecue party with all of her friends in the 4th grade class and a local church youth group." Party music is playing in the background Jana: "Ashley, Raina, McKenna, Tyson, Maxine, Emily, Bryce, Julianna, Lauren, Molly, Tom, Josh, and Mochael! Hi, guys! Come join the party!" the buffet table are hot dogs, virgin piña colada pops, hamburgers, a vegetable platter, ice cream sundaes, chips, Powerade, Mini beach cups, Virgin Piña coladas, virgin daiquiris, and virgin margaritas, fruit kabobs, tropical fruit salad, watermelon slices, and a Pool Party ice cream cake Tyson: "Thanks for inviting us, Jana!" the taco bar table are items such as sour cream, chips, salsa, shredded lettuce, beans, beef, shredded Mexican cheese, guacamole, hard and soft tortillas and chicken Emily: "Yeah, I'm so excited! Happy birthday, Jana." Jana: "Thanks, Emily." changes all of the music and plays songs with questionable content on it Jana: "Hey, what's going on? Who changed the music?" Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts